


Inception

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true. Or do they? Or don’t they?





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly going to post this anonymously. So now you know it’s me. I’ve had this for months, and now it’s out in the world. Maybe I’ll write more someday...
> 
> There’s smut. Like. It starts off with smut. Run away now.

There were few things that could startle Cassian. Finding Bodhi Rook masturbating was easily the most startling thing Cassian had seen. 

 

Endor offered trees, coverage and shade, and Cassian, it seemed, had managed to find the one spot someone who clearly needed a moment alone was occupying. He’d seen Bodhi naked before, sure. Sharing showers with people, he’d probably seen everyone naked at this point. But this-this was highly unexpected. 

 

Cassian felt his pulse race. Maybe Bodhi hadn’t seen him, or noticed. He looked so beautiful, leaning against a tree, his coveralls unzipped as he stroked his cock, his long hair splayed over his shoulders. And his vest, with all its pockets and chains suddenly looked like some kind of holo harness. Cassian was absolutely unable to banish the idea of fucking Bodhi against that tree with nothing but his vest on. 

 

Maybe Bodhi wanted Cassian to find him. It looked like a kriffing show from Cassian’s vantage point, and he’d be a fool not to admit to wanting Bodhi. There just hadn’t been the time. But now…

 

Cassian slipped his hand into his pants, thumbing his head all too easy. But he wanted to touch Bodhi. To fuck him…

 

“I swear, Andor, if you just stand there,” Bodhi called out. Cassian whipped his hands out of his pants and turned around, away from Bodhi. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s rude,” Cassian stammered. 

 

“Fine. If you don’t want to fuck me, I’ll do it myself. Thought you’d be interested,” Bodhi sighed. Cassian turned around to see Bodhi pouting, batting his eyelashes at Cassian as he fondled himself. 

 

Cassian swallowed hard. This wasn’t real. This was something he’d seen a holo porn. A fantasy he’d created when he was sleeping. Hot pilots didn’t just masturbate and ask you to fuck them. 

 

“You’re serious? I thought you were having a moment.”

 

Bodhi closed his eyes and let a moan escape his far too pretty lips. 

 

“I was. But I can see you’re interested, I’m horny, we’re alone, I’ve wanted you since forever, and a fuck would be just wonderful right now.” 

 

Cassian started walking towards Bodhi, his hand going back to his cock. “If I wake up from this, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at you again.” 

 

Bodhi sucked in breath and snarled his lip. “If I wake up, I hope it’s beside you.” 

 

With that, Cassian closed the distance between them, kissing Bodhi hard and pressing his tongue in. He reached down to grab ahold of Bodhi’s cock, and started brushing his fingers along his shaft. Bodhi let out another moan at the touch, his hands now digging at Cassian’s waistband. Cassian started kissing along Bodhi’s jaw and neck, finally settling on sucking into his collarbone. 

 

It wasn’t long before Cassian’s cock was free and Bodhi was rubbing up and down, his fingers tracing over his balls every now and then. The noise that escaped Cassian’s lips was louder than anything he’d ever yelled. 

 

“I’ve wanted to hear you. Hear the sounds you make. And I can scream your name so loud, Cassian,” Bodhi whispered huskily.

 

“I want to fuck your mouth.” The request came out of Cassian’s mouth without hesitation. His body was in control now. 

 

“Yes,” Bodhi breathed, dropping to his knees. He looked up at Cassian before taking his cock in one hand, his beautiful eyes full of lust as he placed a kiss to the tip. The gesture was so sweet yet so filthy, and Bodhi’s lips were so soft and warm.

 

He situated himself, and Cassian waited for Bodhi to get acclimated to the size of his cock before he wrapped a hand behind Bodhi’s head. Bodhi closed his eyes and moaned around Cassian’s cock, and that was all the confirmation Cassian needed as he started fucking into Bodhi’s mouth. He tried to be gentle, but the mouth wrapped around his cock was so warm and wet and so perfect Cassian had to pull out before he came too soon.

 

Bodhi seemed to read Cassian’s mind and went back to playing with Cassian’s shaft, dragging his tongue up and down. Bodhi hummed and the vibrations made Cassian moan. 

 

“I need to fuck you,” Cassian whispered. Bodhi stood up and started undoing his coveralls. He kicked off his boots as he unzipped his vest. Cassian was too enticed with watching Bodhi to strip himself.

 

“I knew you were beautiful, but fuck, Bo. You’re magnificent.” 

 

Bodhi smiled, suddenly bashful. “You’ve seen me naked before, Cass. We’ve all seen each other naked before.” 

 

Cassian placed a finger beneath Bodhi’s chin and kissed him sweetly.

 

“Not when I knew you were mine. To kiss and to touch and to fuck.”

 

There were nimble fingers now working at Cassian’s clothes, and it wasn’t long before they were equally naked. Still-

 

“Could you-would you-I would love it if you put your vest back on.”

 

Bodhi frowned but complied, grabbing his discarded vest and zipping it on. Cassian walked forward, pushing Bodhi against the tree before urging him to turn around. There was squirming as Bodhi rummaged around through the pockets, but he produced a condom and lube. 

 

“I’ve got something useful in every pocket. I always joked to myself this was my ‘Cassian Pocket.’ Now it truly is.” Cassian pressed up against Bodhi and kissed his neck as he took the items offered to him. He unwrapped the condom and slid it on his cock first, then uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers up. He slid his fingers to Bodhi’s rim and circled a few times before pressing in: Cassian would be hearing the noise Bodhi made for the rest of his life.

 

Cassian took his time with his first finger, pressing against Bodhi’s wall and fucking in a few times before he added a second finger. Cassian hooked his free arm under Bodhi’s leg and held it up, his other finger penetrating deeper. Bodhi whimpered, his head pressing back into Cassian’s shoulder. 

 

“More…” Bodhi rasped. Cassian obeyed by sticking in a third finger, wiggling to open Bodhi up more. He felt Bodhi clench down and then release, and Cassian took it as a cue to start finger fucking Bodhi a bit. There was a sudden jump in Bodhi’s body and he moaned, and Cassian knew he’d found the right angle.

 

He pulled out slowly, lining his cock up with Bodhi’s hole. He teased his rim a bit, relishing in the sensation of Bodhi’s skin against his tip. Finally he pressed in, and both men moaned as he bottomed out. The pressure of Bodhi around Cassian’s cock was nothing like Cassian had ever experienced before. Bodhi was-

 

“Fuck, Bo. You’re perfect. You were made for me to fuck you,” Cassian snarled. He could feel Bodhi chuckle.

 

“See? And you were just gonna watch me play with myself.”

 

Cassian kissed Bodhi’s neck and repositioned the arm holding Bodhi’s leg up. He pulled out just a little before thrusting in again. Bodhi felt so good, he was almost too afraid to start fucking him because he knew how fast it would be over. 

 

He took it as slow as he could, fucking slowly, letting his hips grind against Bodhi’s ass every so often to push his cock in as deep as he could. Bodhi was keening, his voice strained and deep, and Cassian couldn’t control himself any longer. He fucked into Bodhi vigorously, his free hand now roaming to Bodhi’s cock. 

 

A few quick and shallow thrusts and Cassian was gone, spilling into the condom and pressing his open mouth against Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi hadn’t been wrong: Cassian screamed out his name all the while. 

 

Cassian felt like he was going to collapse, but a hand now atop his on Bodhi’s cock brought him back to his senses. He let Bodhi’s hand guide him, the pumps quick and tight until Bodhi was shaking, his head pressing into Cassian and his cry unmistakably “Cassian.” 

 

They stood panting and sweating for a few moments before Cassian finally pulled out of Bodhi. Cassian dropped Bodhi’s leg and he wrapped his arms around Bodhi’s stomach, pulling his back to his chest. This was the afterlife, and Cassian had been rewarded by the Force. No one as perfect as Bodhi would be this real in life. 

 

“What now?” Bodhi finally said, cutting through the silence of their breathing. 

 

“We clean up. Get dressed and head back to base, I suppose,” Cassian spoke into Bodhi’s neck. 

 

“I mean. Us. What now?” 

 

Cassian kissed Bodhi’s neck. “We definitely do this again. More, anything we want. Wherever and whenever. I-“

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cassian quickly shut off his holo pad as the sound of his door opening startled him from his writing. He stashed the holo pad under his pillow as Bodhi padded into the room, his boots clunking along the floor. 

 

He smiled and waved up at Cassian in his bunk before ducking into the fresher. There was just enough time for Cassian to flick his holo pad on once more and make sure he’d safely hidden his work, before shutting it off and tucking it back under his pillow. Bodhi emerged a few moments later, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he rooted around for his pajamas. Cassian tried his best not to watch the man, but it was hopeless, especially now that his hair was loose from his tie and was hanging down his upper back. 

 

Cassian whimpered and flopped down onto his side, facing his wall and trying not to think about Bodhi. He heard the toilet flush and the lights flicked off. There was a slight creaking and Cassian knew Bodhi was tucked up in bed. 

 

This was wrong. Cassian was almost thirty and fantasizing about his best friend. Writing porn. Super cheesy, predictable porn. Like a horny teenager. Cassian sighed and shifted his weight. He heard something drop but he could still feel the holo pad so he didn’t bother reaching down to get it. 

 

“Fuck, Cassian, what the hell even is this?” 

 

Cassian felt like he was going to puke. He’d forgotten he’d hid-

 

“Is this a stuffed animal?”

 

Cassian was going to die. Of humiliation. It was a stuffed animal. A loth cat. Cassian has gone from imaginary sex machine to sentimental slob in 5 minutes. He heard Bodhi flick on the lights and hid his head under his covers. A spy. A good spy. An exceptionally good spy, who had evaded death. Who wrote porn about his exceptionally hot roommate, at the age of 29. Who had a stuffed animal. Cassian would’ve been happier if Bodhi had found the porn. Now it was going to be:  _ oh Cassian, that’s just the sweetest. Oh you’re so adorable. I always knew you were a softie. _

 

He felt something nudge his elbow and he peeked out of his covers to see Bodhi making the loth cat move. 

 

“How have I roomed with you for almost two years and never seen this little guy? You hid him like a pro, but you sucked at hiding your porn from me. You’re absolutely the most confusing spy ever.” 

 

Cassian flung his covers off and looked at Bodhi, who was making the loth cat walk along Cassian’s bed. 

 

“How did you hack into my holopad?”

 

“I’m pretty good with codes, Cassian, you know that,” Bodhi said, continuing to play with the loth cat. 

 

“How much have you read? All of it? With you and me? Fuck, Bodhi, this is awful.”

 

Bodhi walked the loth cat up to Cassian and used its paw to bop Cassian’s nose. 

 

“What’s awful, is that I just used the oldest trick to get you to confess to writing porn. I assumed you’d have  _ some _ kind of porn, but I didn’t specify what. You filled in the blanks.” 

 

Cassian flopped onto his back and scrubbed his hands over his face. He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

“I’ll go get a new room assignment. Just please. I promise, no one knows about this. Not even K-2. I could get kicked out for this. Bodhi, you could ruin me. I’d deserve it. Fuck. How do I fix this?” 

 

Cassian felt his arm getting poked and turned slowly to see Bodhi looking at him in earnest, his arms crossed on the bed. 

 

“You come down here and tell me about your feelings instead of hiding them like you’re used to. Or I’m coming up there.”

 

Bodhi made the decision for Cassian, climbing up onto his bunk and crawling into his space. Cassian was aware of every single point of contact. Bodhi brushed a hand over Cassian’s cheek and Cassian felt like he was going to bust. He knew his cheeks had to be scarlet by now. 

 

“You’ve had feelings for me for how long? But you wrote about it instead of talking to me? If we’re doing this, Cass, I’m going to need you to be much more honest with me. Also I’m going to keep your loth cat as compensation for a little while.” 

 

Cassian chuckled. “I’m sorry. I wanted to make a move but I was just too scared. And you’ve been so busy. We both have been, really. I didn’t think the timing was right.”

 

“Cassian, sometimes the timing is never right. But it works right now, and I say we go for it.” 

 

“Me too-“

 

****************************

 

Cassian sat up in bed, not wanting to wake up but being forced to. He could hear Bodhi breathing beneath him. Ninaky, Cassian’s loth cat, was safely tucked beside him, and his holo pad was underneath his pillow. Cassian sighed. Nothing had changed. He was still an idiot. 

 

And he was still hopelessly in love with Bodhi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Or WAS THERE SMUT?! I’ve always wanted to commit to a dream within a dream from fic. Now I’ve done it. If you have problems with the smut, take it up with Cassian. I didn’t write it. *shrugs* OR DID I?!


End file.
